


Legend of Zelda/Reader One-Offs

by MuffetSquared



Category: Hyrule - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompts Welcome, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), one-offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffetSquared/pseuds/MuffetSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-offs, featuring you and the cast of Legend of Zelda! I will write every prompt I am given to the best of my abilities. In absence of prompts, I will write something of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Zelda/Reader One-Offs

As sleepy as you were, you didn’t wake up until halfway through the siege. You shoot awake to find your treetop home in shambles. Monsters are running amok everywhere, and the only familiar face you can find was Lana’s, throwing her spells everywhere, but for every monster she knocked off of a branch, ten more took its place. Things look hopeless, but you can’t stand by and let this happen. You grab a club off of a fallen Bulblin and run into the fray, smacking everything you could come across.

This continues for what feels like forever. Your body is bruised and battered, your clothes cut and hanging off of you in tatters, and you find yourself backed into a corner by a Gibdo, its slow, shambling gait making the wait for your death unbearably slow as it closes in on you. It raises its sword over its head, and you close your eyes and brace for the inevitable…  
  
And it doesn’t come. You open your eyes just in time to watch the undead knight’s sword fall to the ground with a loud clatter. You look to the source of the Gibdo’s wound and see a Hylian boy, about your age, clad in green with a shield and sword and…a fairy?   
  
“Hey, are you okay?!”  
  
The fairy spoke to you in the high-pitched voice signature of her species. You nod and slowly get up, wincing in pain. The boy in green visibly cringes at your state; his fairy seems to be feeling the same way.  
  
“Stay still and hold your arms up, alright?”  
  
Seeing no reason not to comply, you do so, and watch as the fairy circles around you, moving fast enough that her light becomes a blur. You look down to see that your wounds are closing and your bruises are healing. You open your mouth to question the fairy’s magic, but she flies directly in front of your mouth.  
  
“Now’s not the time to talk! You should be able to fight now!”  
  
You nod in understanding, and grab the club you dropped, flailing through a crowd of Bulblins with it. You come face to face with another Gibdo, and back off, staying out of reach of its giant sword and its whirlwind screams. You think quickly of some way to handle the situation, and come up with a risky solution. You throw the club, and watch as it beans the mummy in the head, knocking it off balance and making it fall off the edge. You almost fall off yourself when you feel a huge impact. You spin around to look for the source, and see this giant spider-like thing firing beams of energy in the Great Deku Tree. Your green-clad savior is engaging it in combat and struggling to do any damage, the creature blocking any and all attacks. Without thinking it through, you decide to repay your rescuer’s favour. You grab another couple of clubs off of fallen Bulblins, and fling them at the arachnid terrorizing your home.  
  
“Hey ugly, over here!”  
  
The massive creature turns around to face you, showing its one eye to you. You make eye contact with the warriors on the other side of it and make an attacking gesture, hoping they take the hint. The creature stares you down for a moment, and then its eye begins to glow bright blue. You watch as it rears up slowly on its hind legs, blissfully unaware of the charging swordsman behind it. The green-clad boy slashes at its legs, knocking the arachnid off balance and toppling it onto its back. You grab a sword off of a Gibdo and drag it towards the downed monster, swiping at it as fast as you can with the oversized blade.  
  
“Fall back, soldiers!”  
  
You process the command too late, and are flung to the side of the tree by the oversized spider. Your vision is swimming, and the last thing you see before everything fades to black is Lana’s concerned face in front of you, and a soft glow in her hands…

You wake up an undetermined amount of time later, sore and disoriented, staring directly at an overcast sky. You barely process a fairy in the corner of your vision.

“Link, look! They woke up!”  
  
A familiar face hovers over yours, and you slowly sit upwards, seeing the one that saved you, with Lana and a face you don’t recognize. The one you haven’t seen before, a tall bronze woman, speaks up.  
  
“That was a gutsy move back there, distracting Gohma for us.”  
  
The boy with the fairy nods at you, smiling. You look past him to see completely unfamiliar sights; no trees, no plants of any kind. Just sand and soldiers as far as the eye can see. You realize that you are on a horse cart, led by someone you can’t see.  
  
“Wh…where am I?”  
  
The tall woman who spoke before answers your question.  
  
“We couldn’t just leave you there. Those monsters tore up the whole place. There was nothing left.”  
  
You hang your head silently. If there was nothing left of your home, that would mean there was no-one left there, either. A single tear rolls down your cheek, before you force yourself to suck it up; these people were probably in similar conditions to you.

“Hey, cheer up there! Don’t worry, I got everyone to safety!”  
  
You look up through your tears to see Lana smiling at you.  
  
“Yeah, I evacuated everyone! I was on my way to get you, actually!”

You look her in the eye, and smile a little, chuckling at your own sensitivity. You realize that you haven’t introduced yourself yet, and give your name to your new company. An androgynous voice from behind you is the first to respond.  
  
“I suppose introductions are in order for all of us. I am Sheik.”  
  
You turn around to see the source, and a masked face looks back at you. Just as Sheik’s voice was androgynous, their face doesn’t lend itself to any particular gender. The fairy flies into your face, and you decide to leave Sheik to drive the horses.

“I’m Proxi, and this here is Link!”

She zips in front of the Hylian.  
  
“He doesn’t talk much.”

Finally, the woman next to Lana introduces herself.  
  
“And my name is Impa. I am effectively the leader of this mission.”  
  
You stare blankly at Impa.  
  
“What mission?”  
  
Proxi flies directly in your face once more, and you struggle not to sneeze as her wings tickle your nose.  
  
“We’ve gotta save Princess Zelda!”  
  
Impa nods solemnly, and, as Proxi finally flits away, you see Lana staring at you.

“This lady named Cia commanded her forces to attack the castle. While Link and Impa were fighting, someone snuck into the castle and took her away! So we’re going to go get her back!”  
  
Sheik turns to speak to you again.  
  
“You all should take a rest. We should be at our destination soon, and we have a long battle ahead of us.”  
  
Impa nods again.  
  
“That’s a wise choice.”

  
You, as always, welcome the idea of sleep, and start to drift off. Your eyes close, and you begin to dream…  
  
  
You awake slowly to a quiet rumbling sound. Your sleep-addled mind barely registers it, and you open your eyes to try and find a source. You discover that you’ve been leaning on Link in your sleep, your head nestled on his shoulder. You look out into the distance to see that the sun is beginning to rise. You settle back into Link’s shoulder, ready to drift off…

“Everyone, wake up. We’re here.”

The rumbling noise stops, and you realize that Link was snoring. He sits up and shakes himself awake, then looks at you, still on his shoulder. He blushes and turns away from you, and the fairy that was in his lap starts giggling uncontrollably.  
  
“Now is not the time for laughing. Lana was correct. Our adversary is here.”  
  
You look forward and see that Sheik is standing directly in front of the two of you. Strange. You never registered movement. Lana shakes herself awake next to Impa.  
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Cia must be planning something huge.”  
  
“Let’s get going then!”  
  
You stand up, ready to fight once again, when Sheik gently pushes you back into a seating position.  
  
“You are not ready for a fight like this. You require more training.”  
  
You sit there for a moment, stunned. Proxi speaks up.  
  
“Sheik’s right, you know. You were great at your village, but this is a whole ‘nother thing. Sit this one out, alright?”  
  
“There must be _something_ I can do, right?”  
  
Impa stares at you for a second.  
  
“Maybe you could guard the base for us?”  
  
You nod, and look around for a weapon that suits you. You go to check on the Hylian soldier’s weapons rack, and find a pair of unused daggers. Figuring that these knives would suit you nicely, you grab them and put a belt around your waist, tucking the sheaths in. You return to the cart where your saviors are waiting.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
“Let us get going, then.”  
  
Sheik hops down from the cart and leads Impa, Link and Lana towards the battlefield, with you following behind them. As you reach the base, you stop and look at your companions.  
  
“Stay safe, alright?”  
  
You looked at Link while you said that, but you mean it towards the entire group. They nod and set off, and you unsheathe your daggers, ready to slash anything that gets in your way.

And slash you do, for a good twenty minutes without any events of note. Suddenly, Proxi flies up to you, frantically flitting this way and that.  
  
“GET OUT OF THE BASE, NOW!”  
  
You freak out and run out of the base with the rest of the soldiers, and turn around and watch a wall of the base fall to a giant impact.  
  
“What was that?!”  
  
“That’s Manhandla, and it’s not going to stop attacking any time soon!”  
  
You dash out of the way of another falling object.  
  
“Where do you need me, Proxi?”  
  
“Follow me!”  
  
You run after the fairy, barely able to keep up with the breakneck pace she’s set. You reach an open space with Link and Impa fighting a giant, four-headed plant-like creature, encased in purple metal. Impa turns to face you.  
  
“Good, you’re here. Wait for the metal on its heads to roll back and strike!”  
  
You drop into a stance that leaves you ready to dodge, and watch the plant carefully, dodging away from its seed barrages and chomping lunges, stabbing heads when you can. It reveals a jeweled core, and with an explosive blow to the crystal by Link, the creature shrieks and slips underground.  
  
“Glad we got that done.”  
  
No sooner do you finish saying that than Lana runs up to you.  
  
“It’s not over yet! It’s shot stalks up everywhere!”  
  
“One of them must be the real Manhandla! Scan the battlefield and find it!”

You wait to see the direction everyone runs off to, and take the unused route. You quickly come across another stalk, and run it through with one of your knives. The stalk flinches and recoils, before pulling into the ground, taking your knife with it. You curse under your breath and run off to find the next one, only for the same stalk, knife and all, to shoot up in front of you, attached to the rest of the creature. You try to run off to find the others, but the creature smacks you backwards with a head. You stand up again, refusing to get knocked out like last time, and grab your remaining knife. The creature lunges at you, and in one swift motion, you pull the knife out of its neck and shove your second one into its mouth, pinning its tongue to the bottom. It lets out a deafening shriek and withdraws its heads, revealing its core again. You run up and stab mercilessly, embedding your knife in it time and time again. You feel your muscles giving out, but you continue to thrust the dagger into the jewel. With another ear-piercing shriek, the creature closes its petals and spins, knocking you into a wall. You cringe and collapse, weakly pointing your knife at the creature. You close your eyes and brace for the inevitable…

And once again, it does not come. You open your eyes and see Link standing on the top of the flower, sword embedded to the hilt in its gem, past the petals. Manhandla screams one final time and collapses, its body fading to black and disappearing entirely.  
  
“Looks like you saved me again.”  
  
Proxi flies towards you and circles around you, healing your wounds again. You stand up and sheath your fallen daggers, and run up and hug Link as thanks. He blushes and awkwardly pats you on the back in response, but you aren’t having any of that. You grab his arms and put them around your waist, setting this up to be a true hug.  
  
“Someone’s in love~”  
  
You turn to see Lana staring at the two of you and smiling ear to ear. Link steps back and looks to the sides, freaking out and blushing adorably.  
  
“Link loves you too, you know!”  
  
Proxi starts shaking uncontrollably at Link, while he gets increasingly more flustered. Impa runs up to you.  
  
“We have a problem! Cia’s unsealed portals, and she’s getting a giant flow of monsters from them. We have to get in there and stop that from continuing!”  
  
“Guess we’d best split up then.”  
  
Sheik steps out from behind a tree out of nowhere.  
  
“We would cover more ground that way.”  
  
You shrug, sticking next to Link.  
  
“How are we going to split up then?”

“I wish to accompany Impa.”  
  
The masked person stands beside her chosen companion.  
  
“I’m not going to intrude on the two of you, so I’ll take one alone!”  
  
“I’m with Link then!”  
  
As your new friends step up to the portals, you bid them farewell. You hold Link’s hand and step into the portal, ready for whatever may await the two of you on the other side, and you're sure that with Link at your side, you can tackle this adventure together.


End file.
